


To Be Useful Again

by Daughter_of_Rhodos



Series: Watching Over You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cas loves Dean, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Hurt!Cas, Lucifer is a bad brother, Missing Cas Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Rhodos/pseuds/Daughter_of_Rhodos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been through a lot with being tortured by the darkness, Chuck being God, and is still sharing his meat-suit with Lucifer. This is his view of the events that have happened. Aka I miss Cas and these are the scenes that should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Useful Again

He had almost been lost.

  
Cas had been slumped against the only remaining wall of the kitchen in his mind. The tiled floor crumbling away into the abyss, while the darkness creeped ever slower towards him. He knew Lucifer would be able to hold out for a while longer but Cas had only moments. He clung to the tv in front of him with one image frozen on it. Dean was sitting at the war table in the real bunker. It looked like he had been doing research, a couple beer bottles sitting next to him, but he was looking straight at Cas. A sad expression on his face. Cas didn’t know why it froze like that on Dean, it wasn’t even an old memory of his. He didn’t know where it had come from but none the less, he was determined it would be the last thing he saw in this world.

  
That’s when his world kind of got flipped upside down. Similar to when you keep shaking the magic 8 ball until it lands on the answer you like, the disorientation didn’t stop until all the pieces settled into position. The kitchen was back and Cas was sitting in front of the television. This time, no TV show played. Instead he was staring at chuck the prophet or was that— _click_

  
Cas was granted little bits of reality in between his shows—basically whenever Chuck decided he wanted Cas to listen in. Otherwise, Lucifer just kicked Cas out again and a new TV show would start.

Cas watched from his TV the apology from Chuck, some of the meetings about the darkness, and anytime lucifer had something witty to say to Dean. Cas believes those last ones were just his brother being an ass. Lucifer was furious at their father, so of course he was going to pick on his little brother. After some particularly strong words between the two, Lucifer would retreat into Cas’ mind always to complain about Chuck—Screw him and he can suck my feline dick—were some of his favorite sayings. 

When Chuck healed Lucifer he had also healed Cas so—to a degree—he was feeling better. At least he was aware of what was happening outside again. 

When Lucifer came to tell him, he was going to convince heaven to help defeat the darkness, Cas laughed. Yes, Cas was probably the better option then _Lucifer_ , but none of the Angels would ever believe anything Cas said. He refused knowing full well it was pointless, carelessly telling lucifer that he was obviously grasping for ideas. What surprised him, was when Lucifer said that it was actually Deans plan. That Dean wanted Cas to talk with the Angels. Cas knew he hadn’t been watching all the meetings, so it could have been Deans idea. 

He still thought it was a hopeless cause but Dean must have a good reason for thinking Cas could convince the Angels. After all, Cas had hurt Dean almost as much as any of his brothers and sisters, and yet Dean _still_ trusts Cas enough for missions. Cas could do this, he could finally be apart of the plan and be useful again. 

For _Dean_ , he would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> First Post!–Not my first story– I have quite a few others just chillin on my computer waiting to get on here. Thank goodness this is a short one! 
> 
> I hope some of you caught onto my head canon that lucifer has mutipule dicks, one of which is a cats. Inspired by Cas' quote "Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along it's shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that."
> 
> I would love comments and feed back!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peace-love-and-carry-on
> 
> If people show interest I might be convinced to write a second chapter with a destiel ending.


End file.
